


Inhale sharp, cut deep.

by leQuate3522



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Harm, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leQuate3522/pseuds/leQuate3522
Summary: Inhale sharp, cut deep.





	Inhale sharp, cut deep.

_Inhale sharp, cut deep. Inhale sharp, cut deep._

_Watch the blood bleed. That‘s all you need._

 

**_No._ **

 

 

 

_‚Dan?‘_ Phil said.

 

_‚Dan? Are you home?‘_ I have to stay quiet.

 

Steps. Quiet. Door squeeking. Quiet. _‚...Dan?‘_. Quiet.

 

Fuck that.

 

_‚Phil!‘_

 

Steps. Quiet. Door squeeking. _‚Dan..‘_ Steps. Sniffles. Cry. Sad. Hurt. Comfort.

 

_‚Dan..‘_  


_‚You‘re going to be dirty..‘_

 

_‚Shut up..‘_

 

_‚I‘m sorry..‘_  


_‚Shut up… let‘s help you out..‘_

 

Comfort.

 

_‚Let‘s talk about it later, shall we?‘_

 

 

 

**_Love._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this short sort of poem for people out there struggling with self-harm.  
> I'm struggling with self-harm myself, and i want to let you know it's okay, to let other people know.  
> It's okay to fight against those demons telling you not to tell. It's okay to let someone you trust see your worst.  
> I know how much i seek this, comfort, love, when i'm in my worst. When you can, find help.
> 
> Things will get better.


End file.
